The Darkness
by morganvilleprincessroxie
Summary: this is my frst fanfiction dunno if its anygood but its about shane losing claire   any tips would be appraciated i have a few ideas of how it will go but i dunnno! please help! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction please R+R AND IF YOU HAVE ANY TIPS THEY WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED! **

***disclaimer* i do not own morganville vamps this is just my imagination - please enjoy!**

**love ya ;) xx**

**REALISATION** – _BY Roxie_

_Shane and Claire – Romance, hurt, comfort_

_Chapter 1 –_

_**Shane's P.O.V**_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_She was in front of him in his arms and he was tracing circles on her back and she turned to face him and whispered "hey baby"_

"_hey babe" he whispers back and kisses her shoulder gently scraping his teeth along and she smiles widely._

"_I was thinking about something"_

"_What were you thinking Claire?"_

"_Well your good at video games right? You know what makes a good game and your smart, your not happy in your job, why don't you go to college and study game design?"_

_he sat up and looked at her and she looked so worried he thought to himself why does she look like that? He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and he smiled_

"_Claire that is the best idea I've ever heard!"_

_she smiled and jamp on him and kissed him hard he pushed her onto the bed kissed her neck and she moaned gently_

"_if this is what I get for good ideas im gonna think of more!"_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Shane hadn't left his room since it happened, he was broken and nothing could help not drink, not sex, nothing, alcohol just made him sadder and to even think about touching another woman seemed unbearable how was he ever going to get over it! He couldn't think straight he was . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . broken, Claire was dead she was gone and he was never going to touch her, smell her, kiss her nobody was ever going to match his Claire.

Eve knocked on his door and whispered through a broken voice an apology and asked if she could come in, Shane didn't even answer he couldn't he couldn't even form words anymore.

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

All I can do is watch I've tried to touch him but I just can't it breaks my heart that he's like this, I knew he loved me and I love him more than anything on this earth and he's so heartbroken I need to fix this but how? Think Claire you didn't get an early placement to university for your good looks!

Everyone in the house is moving on still going to work at least, im still missed and thought of but im glad they are moving on, all except Shane, I don't know how to help him, I cant help him and god knows I've tried!

I thought that maybe with Michael being all vampified that he would maybe be able to at the very least sense me but ive touched him and been in the room with him but nothing happens! I FUCKING HATE BEING DEAD! I can't help my friends, poor Eve breaks down all the time and its straining her and Michaels relationship and Michael he's holding up, being the strong one in the bunch the pillar but hes crumbling from inside his best friend is a zombie, he hasn't came out his room since I died and Michael and Eve go up and try to talk to him in his room, I sit and listen and watch his tears fall.

He never was afraid to cry in front of me – if only he knew I was there!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Morganville vamps – sorry**

**This next chapter is going to mostly be in Michaels P.O.V and a little of Claire's but ill see what fits as I write **

**Once again please R+R**

_**Michaels P.O.V**_

I HATE seeing Shane this way he's my best friend and I cant help him!

I hear Eve moving down the stairs and I stand in the front room and wait to see her and ask silently with my eyes if he let her in and she just shakes her head and comes towards my open arms and buries her head in my chest as I try to soothe her.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_*ring ring ring* "hello Michael Glass speaking"_

"_Michael please hurry the doctors been down and its not god news and Shane well Shane oh my god Michael he's a wreck please come"_

_He could feel the tears in his eyes before she even finished and he whispered so his voice wouldn't break him, "yes of course eve ill be there in just a minute"_

_He walked in the hospital doors to see Shane being held back, with some difficulty, by a crying Eve he stood in front of Shane and rested his hands on his shoulders and told his to look at him and Shane instantly calmed down._

_He pulled Eve to the said and held her to him as she soaked his shirt he asked her what happened._

"_She's in a coma and they don't think she's going to wake up! The collision was head on and she was only conscious for a little while and then she slipped into a coma and they came out and they told Shane and he tried to hit the doctor Michael he couldn't stand he just collapsed what are we going to do? We can't loose Claire now – HE cant loose Claire now this is the first time he's let anyone that close to his heart since Lyss and his mom died"_

_Then she fainted in his arms_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"Does he know its her funeral today?"

"Oh god no Michael I didn't tell him how could I tell him through the door?"

"Its ok ill tell him"

"Wait Michael I don't know if . . . . . . . . oh my god Shane!"

I turned around and Shane was standing there in a black suit he must not have slept cause it was ironed and we certainly didn't see him and any point! But he was ready for it.

"I knew her funeral was today Mr and Mrs Danvers called and told me I really need to say my goodbyes I did say it before but she . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . she may not have heard and I HAVE to believe Claire would be in heaven she's there and she NEEDS me to be strong for her and I've been wallowing in self pity and she wouldn't want that"

Eve walked up to him and she threw her arms around him and she whispered in his ear "your right Shane CB does need you to be strong she needs us all to be strong and were a family unit and we can pull through this she will always be watching" then she pulled away and giggled a little and smiled at him before she continued and said "she would slap us around the head you know for dressing in black to her funeral, she'd forgive me what with the whole gothy thing and not wearing any real colours but ill bet she'd expect me to use my initiative and wear something of her's OH MY GOD Michael we have to go upstairs all of us and change! This is not what she would want"

next thing we all new we were being shoved up the stairs and she was going through all our wardrobes and finding us bright happy clothes to change into and then it suddenly dawned on me and Shane and for the first time in a long time Shane smiled and he didn't argue or say anything sarcastic to eve he just changed cause he knew that she was right!

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

I CANNOT believe they are going to my funeral in black what on earth are they thinking I mean don't get me wrong we didn't exactly have long in depth discussions about death but they know what im like im a happy person I don't want all this doom and gloom!

". . . . . . . . . . . . . OHH MY GOD Michael we have to go upstairs and all of us and change! This is not what she would want"

THANK GOD for Eve!

I reached out when me and Shane were alone and I combed my fingers through his hair and as I did his eyes closed and he ever so gently gasped and let out a gentle call of my name and I was shocked – did he feel that or was it just shock? – he went back downstairs and everyone was in bright clothes eve was wearing that damned pink wig but boy am I glad she did! And a beautiful blue like prom dress she insisted I buy one day on our many girl shopping trips! And Michael he was in dark blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a smiley face on it with a bullet hole to the head and Shane he done me most proud he was wearing my favourite pair of jeans on him, tighter on his butt but baggy with 2 or 3 pockets dotted around about and a red t-shirt that said _job is a four letter word _and when he turned round it said _ don't be rude and say it to me._

Everyone appeared to have the same notion as Eve, even Amelie was there and Oliver and of course my crazy but lovable vampire boss Myrnin.

I remember when Myrnin came to say his goodbye.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_He sat next to me on the chair and he took my hand and he kissed my forehead and he said "You Claire were by far my best and most bright assistant" such a sweetheart he really cares._

"_You never failed me and you tried your hardest whenever you had too and even when you didn't you were – as you youngsters put it now – always on the ball" his grip on my hand tightened just a little but not enough to hurt me_

"_and Claire I never ever will regret our time together you were my best friend and i never put enough effort in to show how much you meant to me – id change you now if I could, but your comatose so I don't think that will turn out to good"_

_I felt his cold hand against my forehead and his lips press a gently kiss on it as his thumb rubbed my hand._

"_goodbye my sweet little Claire"_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

The only 2 people that actually stuck to the black dress code were of course my parents!

****

OK another chapter over!

PLEASE R+R

x


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer I don't own the Morganville vampires, Rachel Caine does**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**SHANES P.O.V**_

It had been almost 2 months and I went to her grave side EVERY DAY to talk to her about my coursework, my day and what we would have done that day had she still been around. We were made for each other.

The strangest thing happened the other day when I was at her grave side I was lying down as per usual and I was just filling her in you know the usual – went to common grounds had a coffee ALMOST ordered you a mocha until I remembered, sat in the lectures and did the work told her I loved her and that I missed her and that I just couldn't yet face trying to replace her then I made some smart ass Shane Collins remark along the lines off "and we all know the girls are wanting me back" and I swear I heard her giggle I know I did and it made me so happy to think id heard that sweet sound all over again I was on a high for weeks!

_***FLASHBACK***_

"_Shane Collins you put me down right this instance!" he just laughed at her and tickled her and said "What you gonna do about it jailbait?" and he flashed that smile at her that he knew just melted her from the inside out and she leaned in and gave him the sweetest most tender kiss she had ever given him and then whispered to him "now Shane you know what that smile does to me and we cannot put this off any longer no matter how much our hormones are screaming otherwise now sit your pretty ass down and fill out this form"_

"_What if I make it worth your while?"_

"_Baby you aint got nothing I want but I can make it worth your while" she leaned in and whispered something terrible in his ear and he perked right up on a promise for that evening._

_***LATER***_

"_Aw baby I'm so proud of you! Are you really going to send this out?"_

"_You bet your pretty little ass I am" she pulled him down so he was on top of her and kissed him hard and with serious vigour until neither of them could breathe he kissed along her jaw line and down to her neck and kissed and nibbled there for a little and she spoke "Shane I'm so proud of you, you have came on in leaps and bounds since we have been together, still get into the odd fight but its always for the right reasons I love you so much I don't know what I ever did to deserve you!"_

"_Claire don't praise me for growing up if anyone should be proud of anyone its me the changes I have seen in you still astonish me and I doubt I ever will stop you used to be so quiet and now you even stand up to Monica Morrell! And baby that's saying something you know first hand how much of a psychotic bitch she can be" she traced her fingers over his arms and kissed him gently._

"_Thank you for that Shane" he moved and she just curled up in his arms it still amazed him how she just sort of fitted right in there like a puzzle piece she was so small and fragile but so damned hot! And she can handle her self he kissed her gently and whispered "I love you CB"_

_He would wait for his promise another night . . . . . . . _

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I walked in through the glass house door and was greeted by the sound of Eve in the kitchen singing along to god only knows what. She turned around seen me smiling and wrapped her arms around me with a huge smile on her face I was kinda taken aback because I had been smiling but the glass house residents are not stupid and Michael knows me best of all so he knew my smile wasn't the full Shane Collins – hey – I'm – ok – back – on - track smile but this smile – this was real! Don't get me wrong I'm far from fixed I go round a lot to see Claire's parents – she would like that – and I go and we swap pictures and stories, I cant believe there's so much about her I don't know, but I always come away feeling that little bit happier I sometimes sleep in her bed and I always sleep with something of hers I need her scent to fall asleep. I dream about her every night I tell her about my dreams too she always liked hearing about my dreams I thought it was a bit weird at first but she took a genuine interest so I shared whatever I could.

Like I had this dream the other night and the whole house was empty, and I came downstairs and went into the kitchen for some water and she was there on a chair at the table and she just stared at me ran over and flung her arms around me and started crying I petted her and tried to soothe her but she wailed and told me she was sorry she never meant to leave me and I pulled her from me and told her not to be ridiculous it was that stupid drivers fault and if Amelie ever lets him out he better watch his back cause I'd kill him myself and we kissed and it was amazing I havnt felt her soft lips against mine in ages and oh my god words cant even describe! Then we just sat and talked, she told me she heard everything, all my updates, she seen my visits with her parents and she told me that I need to move on, someone else needs to feel the love she felt in my arms and in my kiss and I told her I wasn't ready yet and kissed her thanking her for her acceptance.

The strange thing was I woke up with a wet patch on my t-shirt and a strange sense of . . . . . . . . well enlightenment is the only way I can describe it!

When I visited her the next day I could hardly contain my excitement I told her all about my dream and the fact I felt so uplifted when I woke up.

Everyone needs a Claire!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N**_

_**I'm so so sorry peoples my laptop died on me but I have it fixed so I shall continue my story now **_____

_**Sorry peoples xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

Tonight we slept in my room and as per usual he was sleeping with my favourite t-shirt – which coincidently I "borrowed" from him – and I heard him mumbling my name he mumbles that a lot in his sleep its kinda sweet that he thinks about me as often as he does so I just kinda lay beside him and rested my hand on his chest and just shut my eyes and then BAM there I was in his head!

NOT at all what I expected happening in there I fully expected to see some naked girls or at least me and him in some very unscrupulous positions but no I was in the kitchen of the glass house and I seen him oh my god just to see him again I've never been so happy.

I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"Oh my god Shane I am so sorry I never ever meant to leave you" his hands round my waist he gently pried me from him.

"Claire don't be ridiculous, it wasn't your fault it was that idiot driver and if it was up to me he would already be rotting away like the scum ball he is!"

"Oh my god Shane I never thought id see you again" I threw myself into him again and he barely managed to stay up so I must have used more force than usual cause I'm hardly heavy! His arms just snaked around my waist and he held me tighter and so close to his body and he smelt me taking in my scent.

He whispered "oh god Claire I've missed you so much!" we moved and sat on the sofa he lay down and i lay next to him with his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head gently.

"Hey Shane thanks for looking after my parents for me, I know that they really appreciate it! You mean so much to me and they mean so much to me I'm glad you have each other" he moved so he could look down at me

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I've been watching you guys I've heard every word of what you say to me at my graveside"

"Wow really, every word?"

"Every word baby you're very sweet you know, you dream of me a lot huh?"

"Of course I do Claire your all I think about I LOVE you I always will, I wish I could stay in this dream forever CB"

"Shane this isn't a dream, I'm really here your really touching me and we really just kissed, I'm no illusion"

"That's just what my imaginary Claire would say" he mumbled as he pulled me in closer. We just sat and cuddled for a little while not one word was spoken between us and then he shifted down and he took my face in his hands and he ever so gently pressed his lips against mine and at first that's just what it was so soft and gentle and then he bit my lip softly as he moved the hair from my face and it sent a moan from the soles of my feet all the way through me and we kissed harder but he was being careful with me and if it wasn't for the fact he hadn't seen me in over 2 months we probably would have made love right there on the sofa but right now he just needed me in close proximity.

"My god Claire I need you I want you so badly why did you have to die?"

"If I could have had it any other way I would have I didn't want to die Shane I wanted to be with you I wanted to make you happy by giving you your first child, I wanted to see you promise me forever on our wedding day, I wanted to give you every day for forever and it was taken away from me" he kissed me again and ran his fingers over my cheeks I whispered to him "Shane will you promise me something?"

"Yes Claire anything, what is it?"

"Move on, meet a nice girl and show her all the love and devotion you should me" he just shot back and looked at me with hurt in his eyes and I continued "Shane I love you I always will, and you will always be the only one for me but you cant live your life like this not for me, I'm dead I'm not coming back darling, it hurts, it hurts to even say it but we both know its true! And were not going to be together and I need to know your going to be ok and be happy"

"Claire we live in Morganville there is a way to bring you back I know it we just haven't found it yet"

"Promise me Shane"

"I promise that as soon as I'm ready ill move on but right now I'm not ready" I reached up and touched his face and kissed him slowly and whispered "that will do for now then baby"

"Thank you for accepting that Claire"

And then nothing we woke up, I've never wanted Shane to stay in bed so late in the whole time we been together but this morning damnit I wish he had stayed in bed as long as bloody possible!

I paced for hours with no actual peace and decided to visit Myrnin and see if I could get any further forward with him probably to no avail but hell it's worth a go!

I came down the stairs and just like I used to I shouted Myrnin and wondered why he didn't answer then it hit me – I'm dead he probably cant even sense me – so I just hoped he was asleep, and wouldn't you believe that today just wasn't my day! He was wide awake and pacing and mumbling something in bloody welsh, I hate welsh he sometimes tried to teach me but I just never got it! Then he turned around and actually faced me! He looked straight at me and he looked pained.

"My god my mind is going again I thought id sensed Claire again"

"Myrnin?" – Nothing he didn't even look just nothing

"MYRNIN!" – Nope not a damned thing! Damnit! I decided to pace in the lab and wait for him to fall asleep and see if I could do what I did with Shane to Myrnin. It took ages seriously how the hell do vampires do it? They never get tired! Then he went into his room, I decided not to follow there because well it was Myrnin I didn't wanna see my crazy vampire boss naked! So I left him for a minute then went in and he was on his bed with his fingers entwined under his head and his ankles crossed and eyes closed he was breathing slowly but deeply and I could see his chest move with each breath, and I lay down beside him and closed my eyes.

"Myrnin?"

"Claire? Am I going senile again? Oh god Amelie is not going to be pleased about this how can I be ill again?"

"Myrnin please be quiet your not senile your fine I'm really here I have a favour to ask of you"

"And what might that be my little imaginary Claire?"

"I need to get back to Shane will you help me find a way please?"

"Claire I'm not a magician I'm a scientist I do not deal in the magics as you should very well know considering the months we have spent together"

"And I do know but the sciences may help, just please Myrnin please I'm begging you it's so very important to me"

"Very well little Claire I shall help you but know that when and if you are ever fully restored you owe me!"

"I understand Myrnin thank you so very very much!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

I hadn't seen Shane in 3 days, id been in Myrnin's lab trying to discover a way to get back to the glass house, so far we had came up with . . . . . . . . . . . nada! There has to be a way surely I cant be stuck here for no reason.

I decided to give Myrnin a break he was trying hard and I wasn't helping in anyway, shape or form so I went to the university and went to the coffee house and just watched Eve, even with the loss of me she still managed a smile while pulling espresso shots and serving, I had to admire her strength I think anyone else would have crumbled by now.

Someone sat beside me and I didn't think anything of it cause well I'm dead and nobody can bloody talk to me! I'm starting to feel lonely, had I still been able to breathe I think I would have screamed in frustration! Then to my utter astonishment she spoke to me!

"I know what you are"

"Are you talking to me? How can you see me? Oh my god can you help me?" she had to stifle her laugh and she just looked at me.

"Claire one thing at a time, yes I am talking to you do you see any other ghosts in this cafeteria? I'm what you might call . . . . . . . . erm well I guess gifted? Sometimes it's a pain in the butt but sometimes I can be of assistance and finally I really don't know if I can help you or not you want your life back and I don't know if I can help you with that"

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh that's easy there were all these pictures of you hanging up all over the place when you first died and I just remember your face"

"I'm still amazed you can see me!" she rolled her eyes at me.

"It's not that big a deal Claire"

"No it really is I haven't spoken to another person in months I was going crazy in my own mind! Hey you know my name, what's yours?"

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Isis"

"Nice to meet you Isis" and then Shane walked in and every single girl in the campus cafeteria turned to look at my man! Our table was the only one left after he spoke quickly to Eve he came over – "hey do you mind if I sit here?" Isis's jaw literally dropped, "erm no not at all please feel free to take a seat"

"My name is Shane, Shane Collins" he held out his hand for her waiting for her to take it and shake it but all she did was catch flies! I sat next to her and said "damnit Isis shake his hand and stop gawking at my boyfriend!"

"Oh right hey sorry erm Shane Collins right? My names Isis" and she gave him her sweetest smile they just sat and talked for a few hours and I sat and watched listening to there chatter – he kept talking about me "My girlfriend Claire did this, my girlfriend Claire done that" I felt awful he was still talking about me to anyone that would listen and Isis listened very well she laughed and giggled when she was meant too and she teared up when she was meant too and was just a wonderful help to the man I love. After a while Shane turned to her, "hey Isis what you doing tonight?"

"Nothing much got an assignment I should get done but that's about it, why?"

"Well I really feel like this little therapy session helped, I'd love it if you would maybe come over and ill make my world famous chilli and we can maybe sit and chat I know Eve and Michael have many, many storied to share about Claire and you seem genuinely interested and it's a free meal so you cant turn it down!" I was next to her in an instant and I whispered in her ear ( i have no idea why its not like anyone could hear me!) "Oh please go meet my friends Eve and Michael would be so happy"

"I would really appreciate that Shane thank you, what time and where?"

"Say around 7:30? I know its late but we have a spare room your more than welcome to for the evening?"

"That sounds great Shane thanks"

**_ok so i know this is very very short but the next one will be longer! im also very very sorry it took so long!_**

**_if you read it please review it!_**

**_thank you :D _**

**_Roxie xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Shane's P.O.V**_

When I left Isis and got to my class I was looking forward to this evening, don't get me wrong I'm in no way ready to start a new relationship but Isis kind of reminds me a lot of Claire.

She's as short as Claire and she has deep, large, dark eyes, she's smart too maybe not AS smart but still pretty smart she has full lips and a small waist but nothing on Claire but she told me to move on so I'm taking steps and trying but every time I look at a girl all I do is compare her to Claire – this moving on stuff is not going to be easy!

I walked into the glass house to Eve screaming and giggling as Michael tickled her on the kitchen counter top it was the first time I'd heard any sounds of pleasure in this house for ages and its nice. "Hey you guys how's it going? Oh and before I forget I invited Isis over I think you guys will really like her" Eve just looks at me and I'm confused cause she smiles then frowns then smiles again its like she doesn't know if she should be happy or if I'm cheating on her best friend then she walks over to me opening her arms and hugs me then slaps me upside the head "what the fuck Eve was that for!"

"I just don't know what to think I don't think you should be dating but im happy you are! So a hug and a slap seemed the best alternative!"

"Ok gothika think you could refrain from hitting me in the future when your not sure about something – besides Claire told me in a dream I need to move on so I am" the both look at me like I'm insane and decide its better not to bring up the whole Claire said in a dream thing "besides I'm not moving on exactly but I'm taking steps so don't think I'm replacing her ok Eve?"

"Nobody could ever replace my CB!" I walk over to her and hug her tightly and say

"Damn right and nobody ever will ok? Trust me I love her and will do till the day I die"

"You better jackass!" and with that she punches my arm and I rub the sore spot and say

"Ouch" like it actually hurt, I run upstairs to get ready and grab a shower and I go into Claire's room and lock the door behind me.

"Ok so Claire I realise I'm probably just talking to these four walls right now but this room always makes me feel closer to you – anyway erm listen I don't know what to do I don't want to date Claire I'm not ready but I think that I and Isis could really get on so do you think I should just approach this from a friendship view or maybe more? Why am I asking my dead girlfriend for help on this I don't know but you're the one with a clear head! Alternatively I can just live the remainder of my days all alone and we can meet again in the afterlife? If there is one! Anyway let me know – somehow please" I sit in the room on her bed waiting for what must be at least an hour and get nothing so I walk out of the room and the sight I'm greeted bye is Eve serving food to Michael and Isis she made spaghetti Bolognese and it was actually pretty good! We sat up all night just chatting about Claire and our life in this house together – Isis seemed very interested!

Pretty soon it was just me and Isis left standing.

"Hey Shane can I we talk?" that ALWAYS sends alarm bells ringing when its uttered from a woman's mouth – "yes of course Isis what is it?

"I can help bring Claire back"

**_A/N_**

**_I am so sorry this took so long i was having serious problems this chapters probably isnt as good as i would have liked I hope you enjoy_**

**_any queries or tipsplease feel free to PM me _**

**_as always please R+R _**

**_x_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Shane's P.O.V**_

"You can WHAT?"

"I can help bring her back temporarily of course its called a séance and she over takes my body for a little bit – you can all say good bye and she can cross over"

"So she won't stay? This won't bring her back to me? I won't have her again?"

"Well no Shane I'm sorry I cant do that she can only come back if someone dies and the body is fresh – no decomposition at all then she can reanimate it but nobody is dying and the only people that do die here are bitten so there is no guarantee she would be all human"

"I understand that, thank you Isis" I had a little hope at least! "Hey Isis you want some Ice-cream?"

"What kind you got?"

"Um, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry?"

"Strawberry please it's my favourite!"

"It's Claire's too"

"We had a lot in common apparently"

_**Claire's P.O.V**_

I was just sitting watching this meeting of friends / date it makes me sad to know hes on a date I mean I know I said go ahead and do it don't be alone and all that bullshit but I was just being the big girl I was supposed to be I didn't ACTUALLY want him to do it!

I was on the coffee table and they were sitting eating strawberry ice-cream – god I miss that stuff! – they were talking and Shane got up and put on a DVD he put on "_The Hills have Eyes" _I HATE that film it creeps me out but the romantic in me loved it cause any excuse to get closer to Shane is a good excuse in my book he went and turned off all the lights as he watched the film and talked to Isis about my up and coming séance I was so excited! Id be flesh and blood I could taste ice-cream and chocolate one last time and maybe taste beer! So many possibilities I could hardly contain myself – I would have to tell Isis to tell Shane to get my favourite chocolate bar.

_**Isis's P.O.V**_

I could see Claire and she was distracting me.

"So Isis what exactly do we need for this séance?"

"Just a quiet place no disturbances and a few black church candles"

"Oh well all that's easy to get! Eve has all the black church candles you could ask for and we have a secret room nobody knows about and it's soundproofed!"

"That's perfect can I go see it? Get it all set up" suddenly Claire comes up to me and say's "I have a request for Shane" I grab Shane's arm "wait a minute Shane Claire has a request"

"What do you mean Claire has a request? You can see her?"

"Oh well erm yes I'm kind of well I'm psychic" he plops back down on the sofa.

"Wow I guess I really should have seen that one coming – I mean we live in a town full of vampires – what's a psychic on that?" he suddenly goes into fits of laughter and suddenly calms down.

"Claire is getting impatient I have to tell you to get her favourite chocolate bar and her favourite strawberry ice – cream she also says that you better not be tight about it or she will haunt your ass she has one chance to get her life for a couple hours and she wants a final taste of her favourite treats" he just sits and stares at me like ive grown a second head!

"Wow you really do see her!"

"You going to take me up to this secret room or not? I need to know where I'm working to plan everything out" he grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs moving a picture to reveal a little button between 2 rooms and this door just kind of appears.

"Well this is it" he grabs my hand again and pulls me up behind him and I enter a gorgeous Victorian room with ancient antique furniture but not a single window in sight – I screamed loudly.

"Ow! What the fuck Isis! Jesus!"

"Just testing the soundproofing" nobody came up the stairs to see why I screamed so I assumed it was ok! He turned to me and muttered "next time warn a guy!" I just giggled at him and took a seat on the Victorian loveseat.

Then all of a sudden in walks the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen he has long dark brown hair and big beautiful deep eyes flawless but pale skin and the most god awful wardrobe . . . . . . . . . . . . .

And what the FUCK is that on his feet? . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bunny slippers?

**_A/N_**

_Who is the intruder? - yeah we ALL know its Myrnin lol!_

_anyhoo you know the drill_

_im pretty happy with this chapter! even if it is just me! lol _

_hope you enjoy thank you xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Myrnins P.O.V**_

Walking through the portal and the most intoxicating smell hit me and I looked around the room and there she was staring at me like I was some Greek Adonis – now don't get me wrong I'm pretty damn sexy but its just rude to stare – I walked over to her slowly and like a stalker and that irritating Shane Collins tried to stop me well without Claire he had no chance in hell I wanted this girls blood and I was going to get it. I threw Collins to the wall and he was knocked unconscious and this little beautiful girl let out the most alluring scream – hadn't anyone told her this room was sound proofed? – I grabbed her quick and covered her mouth

"Now now my darling please don't scream this will only hurt for a moment and I havnt had fresh blood in so long please do not make this an unnecessary hassle" I forced her to look into my eyes and she instantly calmed and I sank my teeth into her soft white flesh and she had the sweetest most delectable blood.

I wiped my mouth and walked off back into the portal I forgot what I came here for and I shall have to use that wretched device and contact Amelie and let her know of my . . . indiscretion.

_**Claires P.O.V**_

I watched as Isis's soul left her body.

"Isis wait before you leave what am I gonna do?"

"Take my body Claire he hasn't completely drained me so as long as Shane wakes up soon and gets me to hospital for a blood transfusion I should be ok" I wasn't sure how to do it but I may as well take her up on the offer huh?

I stepped to the body and I slowly sunk into it and I took my first human breathe in what felt like ages! And as I did Shane awoke and my eyes flew open and I hugged him but I was so weak and I could only whisper but I doubt her heard he picked me up so fast and ran with me to the hospital.

A few days later lying in hospital I had Eve and Michael and Shane surrounding me and I couldn't contain my laughter or my smile and they just looked at me as if I was insane.

"Oh my god you guys don't know do you?" Eve turned to me and said

"Don't know what Isis?" I replied in a hushed whispered voice

"I'm Claire I'm not Isis Myrnin killed her she just left her body and I just kinda stepped in" again vacant insane looks and Eve turned to me and said

"If your really CB then tell me something only CB would know – about each of us"

"Erm ok well first Michael was a ghost who only came at night and Shane thought he was a vamp, Shane's sister was murdered by Monica Morrell cause he wouldn't touch her with a barge pole and Eve your brother's a psycho vamp hater whos tried to kill us both on a few occasions" with that they all just look at me with a look of complete shock and next thing im covered in hugs and kisses but Shane's is the last and the best by far he turns to me and says

"So do I still have to by that chocolate and ice cream you like?" to which I reply

"HELL YES!"

The end

I hope you all enjoyed I felt it was time to call this story quits and start on my next one :D

Thank you all so much for the reviews, adds and favourites please pm me if you think I should add or anything to this story? Xx

Love Roxie xx


End file.
